Voltar the Vampire: The Vampire Instinct
by noahxcodylover
Summary: The series of Voltar the Vampire starts off when Voltar takes a walk and something bit him. Plus Veronica gets pregnant and afraid to tell Voltar. Then things gets weird, getting sharp teeth, sucking on fruit, eyes turning red, and wanting to suck up blood. What does this mean? And who is causing all this? Want to find out then READ IT! Only 5 chapters per story in this series!


Chapter 1

**Mall O' Mart(1:30 p.m.)**

"Frogg! Come on, we gotto get to the checkout before 2:00! Do you want to wait until 9:30 at night!"The Great Voltar shouted at Dr. Frogg trying to go faster but loosing track of breath.

"I'm-hhh-coming-hhhh!" Then at the checkout, a young beautiful cashier girl with blonde hair was standing there waiting for another customer. "Hello there," she greeted, politely. Frogg dazed at the woman with hearts in his eyes.

Voltar had to smack Frogg in the face to wake him up. Frogg out of his lovestuck daze gave the woman the groceries. After all of that, they exited the store and then guy into the car and drive off.

**At The LOSE LAIR(2:00p.m.)**

Voltar and Dr. Frogg was putting the food into the refrigerator. Veronica came in and bear hugged Voltar. "Hi Voltar!" She greeted, sweetly. Voltar grinned. "Hello my evil love!" Frogg groaned with annoyance. As Voltar and Veronica was talking, Red came in with disappointed face. Veronica glanced over and seen Red's sad face. She walked over and seen what was the matter.

"Voltar…" Red sighed with sorrow. Voltar turned around.

"You didn't get excepted to the Hall of Villainy. I'm sorry Voltar." Voltar face paused then a single tear slipped down his face. Veronica ran over to confront him, but Voltar pushed her away. He turned around and ran upstairs into his room and slammed the door HARD! The kitchen was silent.

Then Frogg said, "Hey, it's okay, he needs to try harder and mustn't give up! That's what I would do!" Veronica got angry.

"NO FROGG! Who cares what you would do, YOU ALWAYS PUT YOU IN THINGS THAT YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN! How about you shut the HELL up about it that's what you should do! But you're right on one thing, he shouldn't give up."

**Meanwhile…**

Voltar was in his room sobbing like he seen soap opera. Then a knock hit the door. Voltar stood still and was silent. "Ummm Voltar?" said a voice. "What?" He mumbled. The door opened and Veronica approached to him slowly. Voltar turned away. Veronica landed her hand on Voltar's shoulder and cuddled him.

Voltar's face turned into a shock face. Then tears flew down Voltar's face, and blushed alot. "It's okay Voltar, you'll get there, the Hall of Villainy will even award you! Maybe a Evil Achievement award, or maybe… a Amazing Evil Mastermind award, or even-" Then Voltar covered up Veronica's mouth. He made a little grin. "Man, Veronica can talk!" he thought.

"I love when she try to make me feel better, and certainly tries hard."

Then he gave her girlfriend a kiss and hugged her tight. Veronica smiled and cuddled him tightly as well.

"Veronica, I was just wondering can we… you know have some fun up in here?" He asked, holding Veronica's butt.

Veronica's pale up. "How fun?" She teased.

Voltar pushed her onto the bed and pulled his suit off, threw it across the room and said, "This fun!" He grab Veronica's breast and pulled off her shirt.

Veronica landed her hand onto Voltar's sack. Then he pulled down his underwear, and landed his boner into Veronica's mouth. Veronica sucked on it like it was a popsicle. Voltar moaned and groaned soo loud, Frogg, Red, and Doomy could even hear it! They tried not to listen, but Voltar can yell.

**Meanwhile…**

Veronica and Voltar was upstairs in their room sleeping. Veronica woke up while Voltar was cuddling her. Then Voltar woke up with grumpiness. He always get grumpy after sleeping. He got up and got into the shower.

Veronica still in bed thought about being a mom. "What if I was a mom? It would be great, but Voltar he's not a fan with children," she said to herself. "But maybe to boys but not to girls I think… maybe want to be a 'daddy's girl'!"

She sprung off the bed, got some clothes on, and went downstairs. Voltar came out all dress and bumped into Veronica.

"Oh hey!" Veronica greeted, cheerfully. Voltar notice she's excited.

"Ummm do you want to be with a father to a boy or a girl?" She asked.

Voltar thought about it, and finally chosen the answer. "A girl."

Veronica smiled. "I knew he would like to be daddy's girl!" She thought.

"Why did you ask that?" Veronica face changed quick and didn't know what to say next.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT! Heh, just wondering!" Voltar looked at her suspicious. "Are you sure?" Veronica nodded. Voltar leaves.

And Veronica zoomed into the bathroom and shut door, locked it and look inside the cabinet to find the pregnancy test. Several seconds of looking she finally found it.

**A Minute Later…**

Veronica sat there on the toilet, clapping her hands and singing, "I'M PREGNANT, I'M PREGNANT, I'M SUPER-DUPER PREGNANT! Now me and Voltar is finally parents, I AM PREGGGNANTTT…"

Then something hit her. "Wait!" She thought. "What happens if Voltar doesn't want to a parent yet? Hhh! What happens if he want an abortion!" She leaped off the toilet, went downstairs, and outside to find Red.

**Outside The Lair…**

Red was with Doomageddon in their swimming pool in front of their house. Veronica climb up the ladder and called for Red. Red swam to Veronica and splashed some water at her.

"No stop Red, I not really in a mood," she said, upset. "What's wrong? Voltar's missing?" Red asked, teasing. Veronica looked at Red seriously. Red stared at her uncomfortably.

"Hhh… Red I'm serious! I'm pregnant, I don't know what to do, and I'm worried that Voltar will might not want this child!" Red patted Veronica on the head.

"Don't worry Veronica, he'll might want the baby, because inside that curl, unkind, selfish, and ignorant little heart of his, he's sweet, kind, and careful. And I bet he'll be thrilled when you announce it."

Then Voltar from a short distance said, "announce what?"

Veronica and Red did there clueless. Veronica quickly fell into the pool and dived underwater for at least 15 seconds.

Red muttered of what to say. Voltar got impatient.

"Well SPIT IT OUT AND TELL ME!" Red finally answered and said, "Well-uh-uh Veronica got a new EVIL plan… right Veronica?"

Veronica quickly rises from the water breathing for air. "Hhh-hha-hhh-hha-HUH? Oh-uh yeah whatever he said!"

Voltar nodded gladly. Veronica notices that Voltar was glad of something (she thought that he's glad about the baby, which Red didn't mentioned T_T)

**Meanwhile…**

The gang was gathered around at the table. Voltar, Dr. Frogg, Red Menace, and Doomageddon was waiting for Veronica to say something about the plan.

"Soo uhh what's the plan?" Frogg asked, impatiently.

Veronica was scared of saying something stupid.

"WHAT TO SAY?" She thought. "I can't even think! There's a unborn baby in me, I'm noutious, and I'm STILL worried that Voltar won't want the baby! AHHHHH!"

Then Doomageddon snapped his fingers in front of Veronica's face to snap her out of dazing.

Veronica went back to normal and still didn't know what to say. Then Veronica's stomach began to rumble (not for hunger). Veronica's face gotten a little bit paler. Then her stomach began to hurt unexpectedly. She started to burp. Voltar, Frogg, Red, and Doomageddon stared at her clueless. "Uhh what's wrong with her Frogg?" Voltar asked Frogg, worried. "I think she got gas." Then Veronica digestive system began to go in reverse. Felt like food was coming up instead of down. Veronica then burp again.

"Umm Veronica are you ok-," Veronica felt something coming up. "Is it the baby? Please tell me it's the baby!" she thought. But it wasn't, it was…

**THROW UP!**

Veronica hurled all over the place. She threw up all over Voltar, then Frogg and Red, and Doomageddon but he licked it (EWW! X6). She literally threw up all over the table. Then she fell on the floor STILL throwing up. Voltar, Frogg, and Red flew behind the couch. They themselves off with some towels they found behind them.

"What the fuck happened? She literally, uncontrollably threw up on everything and everyone!" Voltar protested. Frogg looked out and seen Veronica on the floor, gaging. "Hmm, I guess her stomach is sick, she didn't been eating that much," Frogg explained. Red noticed by Veronica being pregnant. When you are, you throw up alot.

**Meanwhile…**

Everyone except Voltar was in the living room watching TV. But Voltar was about to go take a walk. Before he left out the door, Red grabbed him and said,

"Hhhh! VOLTAR? You're going outside!"

Voltar replied irritated, "Yes Red! This is my new me time because, being in the tub is not helpful by you guys coming and out. And it's kinda very soothing walking by yourself and stuff. So can you put me DOWN so I can do it?" Red putted Voltar down and Voltar went out the door.

**6:36p.m.**

Voltar was in the park walking along the path. Then he went into a little forest. Voltar walked along without chickening out of the deadly, scary, ferocious looks of the forest. Then it got dark. Voltar didn't worry though, he just kept on going. Now a thunderstorm came through, then Voltar got a little worried. Then it starts to pour down raining. So Voltar quickly ran through the forest. But when he got to the point, he trip on a twig sticking out the ground and fell. He cutted his knee really deep in. Blood came out ravishly, he was suck onto the twig in his knee. He pulled it out slowly, but it was really painful and really stuck.

"Ahhh! I got it! Ah!" He cried, pulling it out. It finally got out, and the blood was still coming out.

So Voltar got his belt and wrapped around his sore. He was hurting like hell trying to walk home. Then a big chunky bat flew in front of him. Voltar stared at that bat disturbed. Then the bat glared at him like he look like his dinner. Voltar went back a step. Then the bat started to fly after him. Voltar quickly hopped away from the bat, but the bat grab Voltar's neck. It bit his neck, pushed him down, and flew away. Voltar fell into the fountain in the middle of the park. Then he got out and slowly walked home in pain.

**8:03p.m.**

The gang was still watching TV, then Voltar flopped through the door and fell onto the floor. Everyone ran to see who did that. Voltar was the floor in horrible pain. Veronica and Red quickly got Voltar up and took him upstairs.

They both put Voltar onto the bed and comforted him with a pillow. "Are you okay Voltar? What happened?" Veronica asked, concerned. Voltar explained in a grief tone. "Agh! I fell on a twig, it was in my knee, I had to pull it out. It hurted like hell, then a bat came after me and it pushed me into the fountain!"

Veronica gave Voltar a hug and got him bandaged. Red gave him some of his ' Mama Menace Chicken Noodle Soup' and orange juice. Voltar was pleased that his friends cared for him, and treating their leader properly. But Frogg on the other hand laid on his lazy ass, careless of Voltar. He probably didn't heard him falling onto the floor.

**10:15p.m.**

The team was already about to bed. Red was sleeping, Frogg was about to go to sleep but had hard time trying (cuz he sleeps in the garage), Doomageddon been asleep since 9:30p.m. and finally, Veronica and Voltar was in bed snuggling with each other. "Hey, Veronica? Can you turn off the lights please?" Voltar murmured to Veronica. Veronica turned off the lights and fell asleep. Then through the night Voltar seems to developed weird things. To sharp teeth appeared on Voltar. What could this be?

**Meanwhile…**

"I did what you ordered, now can I get a raise?" Asked a voice coming out of the bat. Then the bat transformed into a blonde young beautiful woman the cashier from the groceries store. Then another voice with a deep woman voice replied, "no Crystal… not yet! We still need him to come what I want him to become! And soon him and I will defeat her and fell in love with each other! And I'll finally get what I WANT! Muhahahahaha!" "And the raise?" Crystal asked, irritated. "Oh I you'll get your raise!" "yes…" she mumbled, elated.

**Oh dear! Who's the person that want Voltar? What's going to happened to Voltar? Is Veronica ever going to confess that she's pregnant? Next UPDATE soon… not too long but long enough! ;)**


End file.
